serendipity
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya hanya karena ia takut hantu


**Serendipity**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Haruta Uzunaru

Warning : di sini ada banyak kekurangan baik penulisan maupun cerita maklum author masih baru he he he.

Pairing : sasuhina always

Halo Haruta Uzunaru kembali lagi dengan fic gaje, ada yang nungguin gak fanfic buatan aku? Hehehe kepedean. ok terima kasih untuk senpai-senpai dan reader yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview triple knock review kalian adalah penyemangatku untuk terus menulis. Ok langsung saja ( terinspirasi dari heirs serendipity tapi Cuma judulnya loh )

Don't like don't read

Sasuke berjalan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Sore itu, Sasuke mendapat tugas dari Kakashi-sensei untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipakai pada pelajaran terakhir. Sungguh sial bagi Sasuke, selain buku-buku itu sangat berat ia juga jadi pulang paling terakhir dikarenakan letak perpustakaan yang sangat jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit takut karena untuk sampai di perpustakaan itu ia harus melewati ruang musik yang katanya angker. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya hampir jam enam pantas saja di luar sudah mulai gelap. Sampai di ujung koridor Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sana ada ruang musik dan perpustakaan yang ditujunya. Memberanikan diri bungsu Uchia itu melangkah maju dengan cepat.

`Ingat Sasuke, Uchia tidak pernah takut' hanya kalimat inilah yang dilafalkan Sasuke dalam hatinya. Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengembalikan bukunya di perpustakaan sekarang saatnya Sasuke pulang. Sasuke berdiri di depan perpustakaan sambil melihat pintu ruangan musik yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, aku harus bisa. Sasuke mulai melangkah dengan cepat tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ruangan musik yang sedikit terbuka.

`ting-ting-ting' Sasuke mendengar suara dentingan piano dari dalam ruang itu. `glek' Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri `apa setannya muncul?' memberanikan diri Sasuke mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan musik. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah memainkan piano. Terpesona oleh pesona gadis itu Sasuke hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Hinata_gadis itu_ dengan santai terus bermain piano ia tidak tahu ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai Hinata mengakhiri lagunya. Setelah itu HInata tersenyum senang ``akhirnya aku berhasil''. Ketika akan keluar Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. ``a…ano permisi'', karena malu Hinata buru-buru melewati Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata melewatinya mulai tersadar dari lamunannya ``hei tunggu dulu siapa namamu'', tapi terlambat Hinata sudah pergi jauh.

Xxxxxserendipityxxxxx

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke masih penasaran dengan gadis yang bermain piano di ruang musik kemarin sore. Sasuke lalu bertanya pada Naruto sahabatnya, ``dobe apa kau kenal seorang anak klub musik yang berambut indigo panjang?'', bisik Sasuke pada Naruto. ``apa Sasuke kau sedang tertarik pada seorang gadis ya?'', kerena terkejut Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras.

``pelankan suaramu dobe'', Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto. ``iya, ng setahuku yang ikut klub musik Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, ten ten-chan, bagaimana kalau kita Tanya ke Sakura-chan!'', Naruto lalu menarik paksa Sasuke untuk bertemu kekasihnya Sakura di kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

``Sakura-chan'', Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di sudut kelas. ``Naruto-kun tumben kamu datang ke kelasku bawa Sasuke-kun juga'', Sakura menyapa Naruto dan Sasuke. ``Sakura kamu tahu cewek berambut indigo yang ikut klub musik?'', Naruto mulai bertanya pada Sakura.``oh itu, Hinata Hyuga anggota baru kami'', Sakura menarik Hinata yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di belakang Ino.

``Ha…halo Hyuga Hinata desu'', dengan gugup Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto dan Sasuke. ``salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini sahabatku Uchia Sasuke'', Naruto menjabat tangan Hinata, lalu menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Saat akan bersalaman dengan Sasuke, Hinata terkejut dia teringat seorang orang yang mendengar permainan pianonya kemarin sore. `di..dia kan', Sasuke menjabat tangan Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata meskipun hanya sedikit, `akhirnya kutemukan'.

`DEG'. ``Ma..maaf aku ke toilet dulu'', Hinata merasa jantungnya akan keluar dengan terburu-buru berlari keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke toilet wanita. ``Hah hah kenapa ini, jantungku tak bisa berhenti, kenapa juga cowok itu harus muncul lagi di depanku'', Hinata berdiri di depan kaca dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat tangannya memegang dadanya berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya yang semula bingung kenapa Hinata seakan-akan sangat takut padanya? Sementara Naruto mulai menertawakan Sasuke `` ha ha ha ha teme baru kali ini ada gadis yang takut padamu, apalagi kamu tertarik padanya'', mendengar perkataan Naruto Sakura langsung terkejut. ``Sasuke kau tertarik pada Hinata!'', Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. ``kemarin aku melihatnya bermain piano tapi ketika ku tanya namanya dia malah kabur seperti tadi'', ucap Sasuke dia masih tidak paham kenapa Hinata menjauhinya.

Beberapa hari berikutnya pun Sasuke masih terus mencoba mendekati Hinata, tapi Hinata seakan-akan terus mencoba untuk menghindari Sasuke, bahkan ketika secara kebetulan mereka berdua bertabrakan di koridor sekolah pun Hinata selalu berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan dari Sasuke dan memperlebar jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mulai menyerah untuk mendapatkan Hinata. ``mungkin Hinata memang tidak menyukaiku'', Sasuke akhirnya mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada Naruto, ``jangan putus asa teme aku yakin Hinata pasti akan menyukaimu''.

Xxxxserendipityxxxx

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat, sekarang saatnya liburan musim panas. Sasuke mengisi liburan musim panasnya hanya dengan tiduran di rumahnya ia tidak berniat kemanapun karena dirinya baru saja patah hati. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya tepat tengah hari, Sasuke yang merasa kepanasan berjalan menuju kulkasnya untuk mencari ice cream tapi sepertinya stok ice cream di rumahnya habis dimakan Itachi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke harus pergi ke supermarket yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumahnya dengan menggunakan sepedanya hanya untuk membeli ice cream, huh sungguh hari yang menyiksa. Sasuke memacu sepedanya dengan kencang agar bisa secepatnya sampai di supermarket. Setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya dan membeli apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke kembali melaju dengan sepedanya tapi kali ini ia melaju dengan pelan.

Sasuke sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang kelihatan sejuk tentu saja karena di sana banyak tanaman. Karena hari sudah siang tidak banyak orang di situ tapi justru itulah hal yang disukai oleh Sasuke ia lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu dan mulai memakan ice cream yang tadi baru dibelinya. Saat tengah asik dengan kegiatannya sebuah gelembung melayang ke arah Sasuke dan pecah di hidungnya.

Sasuke yang penasaran berjalan mengikuti arah gelembung yang mulai muncul lagi karena tertiup oleh angin, dan sampailah ia ke asal semua gelembung itu. Sasuke terkejut karena ternyata yang meniup gelembung itu adalah Hinata, gadis itu memakai baju kaos yang agak panjang ujung bawahnya dan celana pendek yang kelihatan pas sekali dengannya rambutnya sengaja dikuncir satu agar ia tidak kepanasan.

``Hinata apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'', mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya Hinata menoleh ke si penanya. Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. ``maaf kalau saya mengganggu'', Hinata lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menjauhi Sasuke, tapi ``BRUK'' karena terburu-buru Hinata tersandung dan jatuh.

Hinata sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, kini ia tengah berada di punggung Sasuke ya benar Sasuke tengah menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin ini terjadi mengingat jantungnya selalu berdebar tak karuan jika ia dekat dengan bungsu uchia ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena jatuh tadi Hinata tidak bisa berjalan dan Sasuke menawarkan jasa untuk mengantarnya pulang masa ditolak.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju tempat ia memarkir sepedanya, setelah sampai ia mendudukkan hinata di tempat boncengan dan mulai melajukan sepedanya ke jalanan. ``pegang yang kuat rumahmu di mana?'', Sasuke mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. ``jalan lurus saja'', mau tidak mau Hinata memeluk Sasuke dari belakang hingga aroma tubuh Sasuke dapat tercium olehnya.

``ano… arigato sudah mau menolongku'', Hinata membuka percakapan di antara mereka. ``ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya kau tidak lari dariku'', Sasuke sepertinya sedikit marah pada Hinata. ``bu…bukan begitu'', Hinata baru ingin menjelaskan tapi Sasuke memotong kata-katanya, ``aku tahu kamu tidak menyukaiku, tapi setidaknya jangan menghindar dariku, kau membuat hatiku sakit'', baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang perempuan.

``I…itu tidak benar Sasuke-kun aku sebenarnya'', Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. ``sebenarnya apa?'', Sasuke masih bertanya pada Hinata dengan nada yang datar. ``ee..eto, karena saat dekat denganmu entah kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang jadi.. aku..'', mendengar perkataan Hinata spontan Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya dan berbalik menatap Hinata. ``jadi kamu tidak membenciku?'', Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

``Hinata jangan-jangan kamu suka padaku?'', Sasuke bertanya lagi. Kali ini Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sasuke kembali melajukan sepedanya kali ini ia tersenyum senang `sepertinya perasaanku terbalas', dibelakangnya pun Hinata juga tersenyum senang sambil menatap Sasuke dari belakang perlahan namun pasti Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Owari

Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga, fic ini kuselesaikan dalam satu malam semoga hasilnya bagus

Special thanks to : **sh always, eternal dream chowz, luluk minam Cullen, hinatauchia69, dan wiendzbica.**

Ok tidak habis-habisnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang bersedia membaca fic gaje milik saya ini apalagi bagi yang bersedia mereview.o iya, tanggal 20 saya mau terima amplop doain ya biar lulus. Dan untuk yang terakhir saya minta

R

E

V

I

E

W

Arigato minna kita ketemu lagi di fic berikutnya sayonara


End file.
